Sonic and Tails: Metal Trouble
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Sonic and Tails are accused of destroying multiple cities. Now they are on the run from the authorities and their friends. Can they track down the real villains and prove their innocence? Or will they be caught and thrown in jail for life?
1. Prolouge

**Alright here is my new multi-chapter story. Updates will be slow since I will be doing Brotherly Bonds as well.**

**I give my thanks to Kryptojackjr for giving me the idea on how to start this story.**

**Sonic:17**

**Tails:10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, only this story.**

* * *

Eggman was sitting in his chair in the Surveillance Room. He was thinking about his past plans and wondering why they failed. About a year ago he finally had Sonic and Tails as prisoners and he made sure that it was impossible for them to escape and yet they did. On that same day his Mega Egg Viper somehow exploded on it's own without Sonic and Tails touching it.

Eggman had spent days studying the wreckage of the Mega Egg Viper, trying to find out what went wrong. It took a lot of work, but he discovered that the machine was sabotaged. Eggman figured that whoever sabotaged his machines also freed Sonic and Tails when they were captured.

"_There's a traitor among my robots who has been making sure that my plans failed, but the question is who? My security camera footage has been scrambled so I can't look at them. The robot must really dislike me and the only robot that fits that category is- of course! Metal Tails! He's the only one who's smart enough to sabotage my machines!" _Eggman thought to himself.

Eggman stood up and opened up a drawer underneath the Surveillance Control Panel and took out an EMP Ray Gun. _"I'll teach that robot what happens to traitors." _Eggman thought before heading out to the Training Room where Metal Tails was usually found at this time.

* * *

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were in the Training Room shooting some targets. "Well today's the day we finally ditch Eggman." Metal Sonic said as he shot another target that was far away.

Metal Tails lowered his gun and turned to face Metal Sonic. "Thank god. If I had to stay here another minute then I would have gone crazy!"

Metal Sonic nodded his head. "I hear you on that one. So I assume that you finished creating the Identity Chips?"

Metal Tails opened up a chest compartment and pulled out 2 black chips. He handed one of the chips to Metal Sonic. "Of course. Now all we have to do is analyze our counterparts and we're all set." Metal Tails said as a slot opened up on his head and inserted the chip.

Metal Sonic inserted the chip in his head as well. "Good we will be-"

The Training Room's door suddenly slammed open and Eggman stormed in. "Metal Tails, you backstabbing robot! I figured out that you've been sabotaging my machines! I also know that it was you that helped Sonic and Tails escape a year ago!"

Metal Tails closed his eyes and chuckled. "Well it took you long enough to figure it out. You've been fighting Sonic for 12 years and always failed."

Eggman growled. "He's just lucky is all!"

Metal Tails opened his eyes and pointed his left pointer finger at Eggman. "There is no such thing as luck. You are blinded by your own confidence that you never even think about planning strategies for your schemes. That is why you fail."

Eggman narrowed his eyes and aimed the EMP Ray Gun at Metal Tails. "I programmed you to obey my every command, but since you betrayed me, I'll dismantle you!"

Metal Tails laughed. "Do you really think that EMP would work against me? I knew you would use that against me so I created an Anti-EMP Disruptor to protect myself."

Eggman scowled and threw the EMP Ray Gun on the ground. "Gr, Metal Sonic seize that traitor at once!"

Metal Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Eggman, but I don't obey you any longer. You see I'm the one who convinced Metal Tails to betray you along with me. Everything Metal Tails said about you is true. You're an idiot who is beaten by children for crying out loud! I'm embarrassed to even call you my creator. We have our own way of dealing with our organic counterparts and we will succeed."

Eggman growled. "You two robots get out of my base now! I don't ever want to see your faces again!"

"Don't worry we were going to leave anyway. Come on Metal Tails, it's time to start phase 1." Metal Sonic said before walking away.

Metal Tails glared at Eggman. "When we deal with Sonic and Tails, you'll see just how much of an idiot you are." with that said Metal Tails walked away.

* * *

"So we're finally free of that sorry excuse of a genius." Metal Sonic said as he and Metal Tails were walking through the Great Forest.

Metal Tails nodded his head. "Yep, now all we have to do is copy our organic counterparts DNA and we're set for the next phase."

"Yes, I know for a fact that they run through this specific path every day around this time." Metal Sonic said as he stopped walking and sat on the ground.

Metal Tails stopped and sat on the ground as well. "Remember we have to act sad about this so they'll pity us. It takes a minute for the Identity Chips to finish analyzing, so we'll have to deal with it."

Metal Sonic was about to reply, but the sound of a sonic boom stopped him. He sighed. "Well here goes nothing."

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running through the Great Forest as part as their daily routine. As they were running Sonic and Tails saw their robotic counterparts ahead and immediately stopped.

"What are you two doing here?" Tails asked.

Metal Sonic sighed. "Eggman found out that we've been helping you and kicked us out."

Metal Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, but I should have seen this coming."

For some reason Sonic and Tails felt bad for their robot counterparts. Although they were their enemies, it didn't seem fair that they were kicked out.

Sonic frowned. "Um, is there anyway we can help you guys?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Sonic? What are you saying?"

Sonic turned to face Tails. "Look Tails they helped us several times, the least we can do is help them."

"Why should we help them? They tried to kill us multiple times!" Tails protested.

"No Sonic, Tails is right. There is no way we can be friends. We'll be fine on our own." Metal Tails said standing up.

Metal Sonic stood up as well. "He's right, we can take care of ourselves."

Sonic went silent before sighing. "If you say so. Let's go Tails." Sonic said before taking off.

Tails looked at the two robots before taking off as well.

When their organic counterparts were gone, Metal Sonic and Metal Tails looked at each other. "It's time to begin phase 2." Metal Sonic said.

"This is so going to be fun!" Metal Tails said as he and Metal Sonic started laughing evilly.


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails exited the Great Forest as they continued their daily run. While running through the Great Forest they came across their robot counterparts and found out that they were kicked out of Eggman's base for helping them many times.

Much to Tails' disapproval, Sonic had offered to help Metal Sonic and Metal Tails with their problem. Tails knew that Sonic was the type of hero who would help anyone in need, even villains. Tails sighed. "Sonic, can you please explain to me why you wanted to help Metal Sonic and Metal Tails?"

Hearing this Sonic slowed down before stopping completely with Tails doing the same. Sonic turned to face Tails with a serious expression on his face. "Why? It's because they helped us multiple times even when we didn't need their help. Isn't it fair to return the favor?"

Tails frowned. "Not with our worst enemies! Have you forgotten about all the times they tried to kill us?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "So what if they tried to kill us? Silver tried to kill me twice and yet he became our friend. So what's the difference?"

"Uh there is a big difference! Silver tried to kill you because Mephiles tricked him into thinking that you're the one responsible for the world being destroyed. Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were programmed to kill us no matter what. They even agreed that we can't be friends!"

Sonic crossed his arms. "It wouldn't have hurt to give them a chance you know."

Tails went silent before sighing. "I guess, but they're probably gone by now."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, but if we come across them again I'll ask them if they want to join us."

Tails nodded as well. "Alright sounds like a plan."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks for understanding Tails. By the way Tails, there's someplace I want to show you."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "And what place is that?"

"Christmas Island, the place where I was born." Sonic replied.

Tails' eyes widened. "Why do you want to take me there for? Isn't it destroyed?"

Sonic sighed. "Of course it is, but I just want to visit my hometown again."

Tails smiled. "Okay Sonic, we'll take the X Tornado. Just tell me how to get there."

Sonic smiled as well. "Sure thing. And Tails? Thank you."

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs-up. "No problem! Now let's get going."

Sonic nodded. "I'm way ahead of you!" with that said Sonic and Tails took off, not realizing a big mistake was just made.

**Yeah this chapter is very short, sue me. The rest of the chapters won't be this short I promise.**


	3. The Plan Is Set Into Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were walking toward their first destination, Emerald City. They had secretly heard Sonic and Tails' conversation about heading to Christmas Island, so they chose to start their plan now.

Upon arriving at the outskirts of Emerald City Metal Sonic turned to face Metal Tails. "Are you ready to begin phase 2?"

Metal Tails nodded his head. "You bet I am!"

"Alright then, let's begin." Metal Sonic said as he started typing something on a mini keyboard on his right arm. A white glow surrounded him and when it died down, Metal Sonic didn't look like a robot anymore, but like Sonic. "How do I look?"

"Exactly like Sonic." Metal Tails replied. "Now it's my turn." Metal Tails started typing on a mini keyboard like Metal Sonic and a white glow surrounded him. When it died down he looked exactly like Tails with no metal showing.

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails smirked at each other before walking into Emerald City. When they got there people greeted them by waving at them, but Metal Sonic and Metal Tails ignored them. That is until a male yellow wolf approached them blocking their path causing them to stop walking.

"Yo Sonic! Yo Tails! What's up?" he asked raising his left hand up in front of them. He frowned and lowered his hand down. "Is something wrong? You always give your pal Cameron a high five."

Metal Tails smirked as he summoned a red cannon like Tails' on his right hand and aimed it at Cameron. "Not anymore." he said before shooting a yellow plasma ball at Cameron sending him flying backwards and landing on his back.

"Ha, you just got owned!" Metal Tails said with a smirk.

Cameron started coughing up blood as he looked at his chest and saw a large hole with blood coming out like a river. Cameron then looked up at Metal Tails. "Why?" he asked before closing his eyes forever.

"Simple, your a weak fool." Metal Tails replied. Metal Tails started looking around and saw a lot of people staring at him with shocked expressions. Smirking Metal Tails aimed his red cannon at the people and started shooting yellow plasma balls at them.

The people started screaming as they started running away from Metal Tails, but Metal Sonic ran in front of them blocking their path. "Where do you think you people are going?" Metal Sonic asked as he started Homing Attacking the people knocking them on the ground. "As much as I want to keep hurting you people, me and Tails have other plans, don't we?"

Metal Tails nodded his head. "Yep, you see this city has no sense of style. But don't worry we'll fix it." he said pulling out the red Chaos Emerald and inserted it into his red cannon. The red cannon started glowing red.

Metal Tails aimed the red cannon at a school. The red cannon started sparking as energy started gathering before he fired a much larger plasma ball at the school causing it to blow up. "My I hope that there weren't any children in there." Metal Tails said.

Metal Sonic then ran and started Spin Dashing any cars that he could see while Metal Tails was destroying buildings.

* * *

A gray fox walked out of a market carrying his groceries and was about to go to his car when a blue blur smashed right into it sending it flying in the air before landing on the ground exploding. The gray fox dropped his groceries on the ground. "AW COME ON! This is the 13th time my car was destroyed!" he shouted.

Metal Sonic ran back to the gray fox. "Hey look it this way, you probably set a new record for the most destroyed cars! See you later loser!" he said sticking his middle finger up before running away.

"Your going to pay for a new car Sonic!" the gray fox screamed.

"As if asshole!" Metal Sonic shouted back before disappearing.

The gray fox growled. "Why you little-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that the market he came from was in ruins. "Holy shit! I'm glad I wasn't in there!"

* * *

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were standing outside of Emerald City which was now in ruins. "Now that was fun!" Metal Tails said with a smirk on his face.

Metal Sonic grinned. "You got that right. As much as I wanted to kill every single person in there, we need some witnesses in order to get them in trouble."

"So what city should we destroy next?" Metal Tails asked.

Metal Sonic began to think about that. There were a lot of places they could destroy and as much as he wanted to destroy every single city, there wasn't much time before Sonic and Tails would come back. Suddenly a thought came to him and he smirked. "Our next target is G.U.N. headquarters."

Metal Tails chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah, what better way to get them in trouble then to attack the military!"

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails laughed before flying away to their next destination.

_Eggman's base_

Eggman was inside his workshop working on a weapon. "Those two traitors think I'm a complete idiot huh? I know that I've made foolish plans before, but not anymore. My secret project that I've been working on for years is about 90% complete. Too bad that Metal Sonic and Metal Tails won't be around to see it when I'm through with them!"

A minute later Eggman set down a screwdriver as he grinned at the invention he was working on. "Watch out Metal Sonic and Metal Tails, you'll soon see who the real idiot is around here."


End file.
